This invention relates to a pad having a finger guard wherein the pad may be used to apply a remover to an object such as nail polish remover to the coated nails of a user.
Kits and other devices used for personal care are well known and have been used for many years. In one such early invention, a nail polish remover kit has a jar and a saturated filler. Another prior art kit discloses a hand holder for receiving and supporting the fingers and hand during a manicure treatment.
Still another device disclosed is used to remove fingernail polish and covers the fingers of a user. In another invention a combined foot support and tray for holding grooming needs is disclosed. Still another invention discloses a tray for supporting the fingers and hand or foot during a manicure or pedicure treatment.
Kits and other devices used for personal care are well known as evidenced by the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,181 to Scherer a nail polish remover kit has a jar and a saturated filler is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,017 to Trujillo discloses a hand holder for receiving and supporting the fingers and hand during a manicure treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,839 to Appell disclosed is used to remove fingernail polish and covers the fingers of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,545 to Beard discloses a a combined foot support and tray for holding grooming needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,483 to Timko discloses a tray for supporting the fingers and hand or foot during a manicure or pedicure treatment.
In the present invention a polish remover device consists of two parts, one of the parts attaches to the user""s fingers or hand and has a protective guard while the other part is a detachable, removable and disposable pad all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a polish remover device having two interrelated parts, one of the parts attaches to the user""s fingers or hand and acts as a protective guard while the other part is a detachable, removable and disposable pad.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved guard and pad to apply coating removing materials.
Another object is to provide for such a combination in which the pad is removably attached to the guard and the guard has finger receiving members mounted to it.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.